¡No mires!
by Saiph Feder
Summary: SiriusxRemus. Slash. Hay miradas intensas. Hay miradas tibias. Hay miradas nerviosas. Y claro, hay miradas marca “Sirius Black” que devoran e intranquilizan a cierto licántropo de Hogwarts.


**Notas de la autora: **A veces pasa que, de la nada, desfilan ciertas frases por la mente. Eso fue lo que me pasó; ¡no lo mires! Saltó de pronto mientras estaba frente al computador y bueno, terminó en este pequeño one shot. Espero les guste. Intenté ponerle toques graciosos que, espero, se hayan visto como tal. (Aunque insisto; debería haber un género que dijera¿Humor?)

**Dedicatoria: **El fic, el cinturón con su encuerada vida y los últimos tecleos que doy antes de publicar, van para Paddly, Suiris, y todos esos nombres que me complican la existencia al momento de referirme a ti. Pero ese es el punto, que quede claro que es para la misma persona . (Aunque la pareja no te guste demasiado, tendrás que recibir la dedicación o me enojaré de por vida).

**Disclaimer: **HP y su mundo no son míos. ¿Es necesario que lo diga una y otra vez? Solo pretendo aportar más situaciones a la vida de esta hermosa pareja ya que JK se negó a hacerlo.

* * *

**¡No mires!**

Sábado 13 de Octubre, 1:46am.

Una suave brisa sopla sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, y en la torre de Gryffindor aún puede verse una pequeña luz rojiza nacer tras la ventana de una de las habitaciones.

—Canuto, duérmete de una vez.

Remus lleva diez minutos sentado en su cama, agachado, desatando los cordones de sus zapatos. Tal vez, al pertenecer a un hombre lobo, estos son más rebeldes al momento de tratarlos.

—Apura, Lunático.

Sirius está "desparramado" en su cama. Es un misterio sin resolver; _¿Cómo es que logra verse tan desgraciadamente atractivo si tiene un aspecto nocturno harapiento y sus labios siguen siendo asquerosamente sensuales aunque huelen a alcohol?_ Todo su cuerpo se apoya en el codo derecho, palma de la mano en la mejilla. Desde allí se tiene mejor visión. Después de todo, ver a Remus desatarse los zapatos es un espectáculo imperdible.

_Uff… ¿cómo es que llegamos a esto?_

No es necesario pensar mucho en la respuesta. Una fiesta nocturna y privada para los merodeadores no está mal si se trata de un día sábado, si sus últimos minutos se diluyen mientras James corre en busca de Lily jurando que esta_ lo amará aunque su boca huela a calcetines de rata_, y el camino de regreso al castillo incluye solo a dos animales dejando atrás a un Peter que se niega a despertar porque _está soñando que es el quinto Beatle._

—Deja ya de molestar y duérmete. Además ¿qué, no te vas a vestir?

¿Vestir, dijo? Sirius no se viste, se desviste. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Dos personas no se pueden despojar de sus ropas en el mismo lapso porque nunca sabes si el trazo de piel que esperas puede quedar al descubierto mientras buscas el primer botón de tu camisa. Es una peligrosa y mortal milésima de segundo. Hay que ser precavido.

—Después de ti— Se asegura. Ni pestañea. Mirada perruna. Colmillos caninos brillan entre sus labios de animal. Cualquiera diría que está a punto de ladrar, pero solo gruñe porque el lobo sigue vestido.

El pequeño reloj que James dejó olvidado sobre un añejo velador habla. Entre su tic-tac Remus recuerda, ahora más que nunca, que los perros son especialistas en vigilancia nocturna. Sirius se quedará mirando hasta que se levante el sol si es necesario. No se puede dilatar más. Hay que hacerlo.

Remus usa su boca para dar un suspiro de derrota; Sirius la usa para dar espacio a aquella lengua que se saborea la previa del espectáculo. Vencedor.

_Rápido, rápido, rápido._

Lupin se pone de pie en menos de un segundo, tira de su corbata sin siquiera desatarla, se vuelven nudos sus dedos mientras desabotona la camisa, los zapatos vuelan con rumbo desconocido.

_Me está mirando, me está mirando, me está mirando._

El prefecto le da la espalda a Black, pero esa mirada gris es como un rayo que fulmina y atraviesa toda forma corpórea. Es imposible no sentirlo. Incluso puede escuchar como la saliva se despega dentro de su boca cuando renueva la sonrisa.

_Se está moviendo, se está moviendo, se está moviendo._

Y se apresura aún más al notar como cruje el lecho de Sirius. Se acomoda, el muy descarado. ¡Cambia de posición para ver mejor!

Lupin nunca ha sido zurdo, pero su mano izquierda desbrocha el pantalón esperando que llegue la derecha para tirar del cinturón.

_¡Se trabó!_

Remus tira y tira, al borde de la desesperación. Los nervios lo consumen. Benditos cinturones protagonistas de las películas más candentes de la pantalla grande; son sensuales y pasan su encuerada vida alrededor de las caderas. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual se niega a desatarse de los pantalones de Lupin, quien tira y tira. Los dedos se vuelven más inútiles y cada movimiento más torpe cuando nos encontramos en situaciones extremas. Y qué más extremo que tener a un Black aguantándose las ganas de atacar, a punto de morder.

De un segundo a otro, salta la hebilla…

—¡Auch!

…Y da a parar contra uno de los dedos del prefecto.

Una cadena de acontecimientos desafortunados y Remus sigue apresurando el paso.

Pantalones fuera. Ya está listo. Han pasado quince lánguidos, interminables y extenuantes segundos. Sin ropa. Solo queda ponerse el pijama. Con otro movimiento fugaz toma los pantalones y se dispone a ponerlos, pero…

_¡NO!_

Los zapatos… _¿los zapatos?_

Eso fue demasiado. La guinda de la torta que logra hacer del único espectador un mar de risas.

—Muy sexy, Lunático— carcajea las palabras y lo examina de pies a cabeza mientras cambia de posición y se sienta. —Mi Lupino amigo ¿Diez minutos para desatar tus zapatos y es lo único que dejas puesto?

Formalmente rojo y seriamente cabreado. No sirvió de mucho tanto apuro si al final terminaría en ridículo. Nada más triste que verse sólo en ropa interior, calcetines desteñidos y zapatos demasiado grandes para hacer juego con sus delgadas y pálidas piernas.

Sirius mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, entregando compasión al aludido.

—Ya me había sacado los zapatos, Black— contesta malhumorado mientras lo mira de reojo y vuelve a sentarse en la cama para sacarse, por segunda vez, el calzado.

Culpable. Sirius esconde la varita bajo la almohada y adopta su posición inicial. La sonrisa perruna está allí y brilla junto a la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Sin duda, no hay mejor espectáculo que ese en el cual Remus J Lupin se desata los cordones mientras un cuarto a media luz encierra su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Se agradecen los reviews. 


End file.
